San Valentín
by ina minina
Summary: Bulma busca hacer algo especial para su esposo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como ella quisiera. Feliz San Valentín!


N/A: Contenido para adultos.

* * *

San Valentín 

" _No podía ser tan difícil"_ , pensó antes de empezar. Ahora no lograba controlar su frustración. La científica miró abatida el bowl con la mezcla de cacao en polvo y mantequilla repleta de grumos; por más que batió la mezcla solo consiguió una pasta llena de protuberancias y nada suave como decía la receta. Suspiró, volteó hacia el quemador de la cocina y pegó un brinco al ver la olla con el agua hirviendo. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y corrió a apagarla ¡Nada estaba saliendo bien!

—Maldición…—murmuró de mal humor. Su día en la cocina no había salido como lo esperaba pero ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser preparar chocolate casero? Suspiró nuevamente.

Les había pedido a sus padres que se llevaran a Trunks de vacaciones por el fin de semana. Su madre no tardó en aceptar pensando que ella y Vegeta querían pasar un tiempo a solas y no se equivocaba del todo pero su principal motivo para pedirlo fue que no la quería cerca mientras practicara en la cocina. Su madre era la mejor cocinera y si alguien podía ayudarla o criticarla, esa era ella. Y Bulma Briefs no recibía órdenes ni críticas de nadie. Le costaba asumir que no era buena para algo, y pues el arte culinario no era su especialidad pero no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Ni un chocolate para San Valentín podía hacer? Miró la estúpida receta con el titular "Receta facilísima, Chocolate casero con almendras" y contuvo las ganas de quemarla ¡No había sido nada fácil!

¿Debía rendirse? Frunció sus delgadas cejas y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba la idea. Se cruzó de brazos y miró el calendario que estaba decorando la pared justo al lado del refrigerador. 12 de febrero… aún tenía dos días para practicar, si quería sorprender a Vegeta debía esforzarse. Después de trabajar en el laboratorio, pasaría un par de horas en la cocina practicando mientras que su esposo entrenaba en su cámara de gravedad, ni cuenta se daría de su detalle romántico. Asintió a sí misma entusiasmada ¡Vegeta ni siquiera debía imaginárselo! Ninguno era muy romántico, él no llegaba con rosas ni ella le daba peluches o le tejía bufandas, pero no era malo de vez en cuando querer hacer algo por él aparte de la mantención a su cámara y sus robot de pelea. Este San Valentín sería diferente, a ella no se le olvidaría y Vegeta sabría que había un día en que la mujer demostraba su amor a su pareja. Luego le haría saber del día blanco, para que él le regalara algo, quien sabe. Sonrió confiada, este año sería diferente.

* * *

(…)

* * *

13 de febrero por la tarde

Llegó cansada con sus compras. Había tanta mercancía para el día de los enamorados que terminó comprando cosas innecesarias, pero no importaba. Había conseguido unos lindos moldes de corazón que obviamente Vegeta ignoraría pero ella sentía que eran detalles importantes. Las cajas para envolver también eran monas y estaba segura que la presentación sorprendería a su esposo. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo de la cocina, se quitó las botas y las tiró a algún rincón de la habitación. Sacó los ingredientes y los dejó en la mesa de madera, buscó el delantal de su madre y lo anudó con rapidez a su cintura. Estaba ansiosa de probarse a sí misma que ésta vez sí podría preparar un chocolate decente, la estúpida receta "facilísima" no se la ganaría.

Dos horas más tarde estaba botando la mezcla de cacao con el agua caliente-hervida-al lavaplatos. ¿Qué era eso de dejar que se caliente pero no hirviera? ¡Qué frase más ambigua! Ella, como científica, buscaba procesos concisos y con resultados verídicos, repetitivos o aleatorios y esa absurda e imprecisa receta era todo lo contrario. Una vez leyó que la química era parecida a cocinar ¡No le encontraba ningún parecido! ¿Sería acaso, que simplemente ella era un fracaso en la cocina? No quería reconocerlo…

Esta vez sí arrugó la receta.

* * *

(…)

* * *

14 de febrero

Desarrugó el papel cuché la tarde siguiente. Lo tuvo que buscar en el basurero pero no importaba, era necesario para cumplir con su reto personal. Ya no se trataba de impresionar a Vegeta, la motivación principal cambió por sentirse satisfecha. Le costaba creer que era capaz de crear artefactos impresionantes para la comprensión humana y que no pudiera hacer un simple chocolate. Su madre lo hacía parecer sencillo… quizá debió pasar más tiempo en la cocina viéndola preparar pastelillos que viendo a su padre desatornillar motores. Pero ya estaba, sus intereses siempre fueron la tecnología y no le hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma tampoco.

Hizo tres intentos esa tarde. La primera mezcla no tuvo grumos pero nuevamente hirvió al echarla en el agua caliente y revolverla. La segunda, no logró tamizar el azúcar en polvo y regular, por lo que terminó en un menjunje grumoso que no se veía para nada apetecible. La tercera, al añadir la leche algo extraño pasó. Pareció que el cacao con la leche no se fundieron por más que revolvió, poco a poco notó los grumos de leche que no se disolvían, bajó la llama al quemador y revisó la caja del lácteo comprobando que estaba vencida.

Cansada de su tarde en la cocina, se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama. Cuando Vegeta la encontró, estaba dormida esparramada en medio de la cama y tuvo que moverla para hacerse un lado.

* * *

(…)

* * *

15 de febrero

Ése día sería el indicado.

El sol brillaba sin ninguna nube entorpeciendo su rol, hacía calor-demasiado para ser medio día-se levantó con las energías renovadas y con mejor ánimo. Dispuesta a ganarle a la _receta facilísima_. Se dio una ducha, cepilló sus dientes y se quedó quince minutos frente al armario pensando qué ponerse. Miró hacia el exterior sin moverse gracias al amplio ventanal que cubría toda la pared que estaba en frente a su cama matrimonial. Podía sentir la temperatura incluso en su cuarto y con el aire acondicionado encendido. Buscó su bikini, pensando que después de tener listo su chocolate perfecto, se daría un chapuzón en la piscina. Buscó unos pantalones cortos y salió de su dormitorio luciendo nada más que la parte delantera de su traje de baño y los pequeños pantalones de mezclilla. Ya era tarde para desayunar con su marido y probablemente él ya se había encerrado en su cámara de gravedad, eso lo mantendría ocupado y así podría seguir practicando sin interrupciones.

Al llegar a la cocina, se alegró de ver todo limpio. Los robots programados habían hecho bien su labor; ya se había aprendido los pasos y los ingredientes de memoria. Uno a uno los fue dejando sobre la mesa, el cacao en polvo, la leche-se aseguró que no estuviera vencida-el azúcar granulada y en polvo, la mantequilla, un frasco con almendras picadas, un bowl, tazón, la batidora y cucharones.

— ¡Manos a la obra!—exclamó, buscó el delantal de su madre pero estaba lleno de salpicaduras de chocolate de los días anteriores. Arrugó el ceño y prefirió dejarlo donde estaba—más tarde lo llevaré al cuarto de lavado…

Abrió la ventana, encendió un ventilador y comenzó con la preparación. Se lo tomó con calma, hizo cada paso que indicaba la receta con cautela y sin impaciencia. A pesar de haber ventilación en el cuarto, el aire que se colaba de la ventana era cálido y con el quemador encendido hacía que la temperatura subiera gradualmente. La intrépida científica no tardó en fastidiarse, sin pensarlo mucho desabotonó su pantalón y lo deslizó por sus piernas blanquecinas. Antes de quitar el pie izquierdo de la prenda, chuteó hacia delante en un movimiento distraído haciendo que el pantalón cayera en el basurero. No le prestó atención, era más importante tamizar la azúcar.

Cualquiera que entrara a la cocina se encontraría con una escena digna de fotografiar: Bulma Briefs en bikini, cocinando. Pero no era un detalle al que le prestara atención la mujer, estaba demasiado concentrada en revolver el cacao con la mantequilla en el agua caliente. Cada vez que terminaba de hacer un paso de la receta, la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchaba. Notaba con claridad que por el momento, nada estaba saliendo mal.

La leche se disolvió con suma facilidad en la mezcla de cacao. La azúcar tamizada no tardó en hacerse una con la mezcla y pudo deshacerse de todos los grumos que vio. No hirvió y cuando apagó el quemador, Bulma Briefs pegó un brinco de pura felicidad. Su chocolate casero era perfecto, la consistencia era igual que en la revista y se sentía como la mejor repostera del planeta. Dejó el tazón sobre la mesa y tomó el frasco con las almendras, les espolvoreó por la superficie y con el cucharón revolvió todo. Dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña, buscó los moldes de corazones. Los enjuagó para quitarle el polvillo y ansiosa, secó con un trapo.

Dejó los moldes en fila sobre la mesita, abrazó el tazón con una mano y con la otra fue echando la mezcla en cada pieza de corazón. En el camino, fue chorreando la superficie y salpicó hacia su vientre y pecho, pero lo ignoró. Cuando terminó, pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla secando las gotas de sudor, en el curso se ensució la cara. Sonrió satisfecha a los moldes repletos de chocolate y con cuidado los fue llevando al refrigerador. Hinchó el pecho de orgullo al cerrar la puerta del artefacto, fue hacia la mesa y revisó el tazón que aún le quedaba mezcla de chocolate.

—Quizás podría guardarle a Trunks—murmuró pensativa, volteó hacia el calendario y la sonrisa de satisfacción se borró de su rostro. Sus ojos zafiro se quedaron fijos en el papel con números. Era difícil de creer que fuera consciente del día de la semana en que estaba pero no del número en específico. Tardó un par de segundos en analizar y entender qué había pasado.

Nuevamente olvidó San Valentín. Pero esta vez tenía un toque distinto a los años anteriores, sí, porque quiso hacer algo diferente. Tenía todas las intenciones de hacer un día especial y romántico para ella y Vegeta y ¿Lo dejaba pasar? ¿Así sin más? ¡Por estar encaprichada con una estúpida receta! Gimoteó decepcionada de sí misma. Con el cucharón lleno de chocolate en la mano y con la otra apoyada en la mesa, se inclinó hacia delante y jugueteó con el tazón y el resto de su obra culinaria.

—Soy una pésima esposa…—murmuró abatida. No sabía cuál de todos había sido su error garrafal, se debatía entre el no haber conseguido que el chocolate le saliera el primer día y entre haberse rendido. Si hubiera sido capaz de reconocer que simplemente ella y la cocina no congeniaban, habría planeado otra cosa y ahora estaría en su cama sin poder moverse por la noche apasionada que habría tenido junto a su saiyajin. Pero no, estaba sofocada en la cocina jugando con el resto de chocolate, pensando en lo mala cocinera y esposa que resultaba ser. No era que necesitara de ocasiones especiales para tener una noche apasionada con su esposo, pero quería darle un toque distintivo y romántico, algo que casi nunca conseguían. Ellos funcionaban de otra forma, mas instintivos, improvisados y porque no decirlo, algo lujuriosos. Así habían iniciado a relacionarse y eso no había cambiado. Pero de vez en cuando un poco de romance no les haría mal ¿No? Suspiró resignada; sabía que Vegeta recibiría sus chocolates pero la intención y el significado se había perdido.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?—la voz varonil la hizo sobresaltar, salpicó chocolate a su vientre y el mesón, volteó hacia el umbral de la puerta donde Vegeta la miraba de pies a cabeza con una toalla descansando en sus fuertes hombros.

—Co-cocinaba—susurró avergonzada.

— ¿Cocinabas?—preguntó extrañado. Olfateó el aire y frunció el ceño—no parece que el almuerzo esté listo—murmuró no muy convencido. Bulma suspiró y le dio la espalda, ya podía suponer por qué había salido de la cámara de gravedad.

—Lo siento—dijo sin voltear a verlo, pero oyó los pasos de él que se acercaban—no programé los robots y tampoco he pedido nada… ¿Qué se te anto—las manos del saiyajin la atraparon entre el mesón y su fuerte cuerpo. Volteó hacia él y notó su cabello húmedo.

— ¿Esas son fachas para cocinar?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¡Hacía calor!—se quejó frunciéndole el ceño—da igual… no hay nadie dando vueltas por acá…—Vegeta no respondió, dio una mirada rápida al mesón notando las manchas café que se escurrían por toda la superficie. La miró a ella, vio en su rostro normalmente blanco una mancha igual, bajó un poco más hasta su escote encontrándose con más salpicaduras de ése líquido. Sin pensarlo mucho hundió su rostro entre sus senos, sorprendiéndola. La sintió brincar y antes de que ella preguntara él lamió la suciedad de su pecho izquierdo— ¿Qué tal esta?

—Dulce—susurró levantando la mirada.

— ¿Mucho?—preguntó afligida. Él mantuvo sus rasgos inexpresivos, aunque le era curioso no preguntaría la importancia de todo ese cambio de los últimos días. La había visto día a día en la cocina, maldiciendo y ensuciando todo a su alrededor; por sus ojos expectantes podía suponer que aquello era importante para ella de algún modo que no entendía.

—No—mintió. Se concentró en sus montes y volvió a hundirse entre ambos, sintió un brazo de ella rodearlo por su cuello y aprovechó para apegarse más al cuerpo femenino.

—Mentiroso…—le reprochó— ¡Soy una pésima esposa!—se quejó llamando su atención— ¿Soy una pésima esposa?—preguntó alejándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Q-qué?—logró responder, completamente confundido. No sabía si era de esas preguntas que era mejor no responder, temía la reacción de ella— ¿Por qué… de qué hablas?

— ¡Quería sorprenderte para San Valentín!—soltó moviendo el cucharón, salpicando más chocolate—quería que pasáramos un día romántico… pero terminé olvidándolo por culpa de la receta estúpida…

— ¿San Valentín?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Es el día en que las mujeres le regalan cosas a sus parejas…—susurró con culpa—siempre lo olvido por el trabajo, y nunca hacemos nada romántico. Quería variar un poco.

—Pero ahora me lo dijiste, ya no es una sorpresa—comentó aburrido, no muy interesado en el tal San Valentín.

— ¡Fue ayer!—exclamó alzando la voz. Vegeta dio un brinco y la observó un poco perplejo, ahora comprendía la parte de que lo olvidó… desvió la mirada un poco nervioso, intentando pensar qué decir para calmar la ira naciente que no entendía del todo—quería que fuera un día especial… nunca hacemos nada romántico y—su voz se vio interrumpida por un gemido que se le escapó al sentir la lengua del saiyajin sobre su otro seno—no… estas prestándome atención—susurró no muy molesta al sentir su boca sobre su piel.

Él le prestaba atención, sólo que ya había entendido la parte de su olvido y lo especial y ahora quería pasar lo que él consideraba más importante. Ellos. Lamió y succionó su escote, sintió las uñas de la científica arañar con cuidado su espalda, como si esos débiles rasguños pudieran dañarlo más que cualquiera de sus combates pasados. Llevó sus manos hasta sus senos y sin tocarlos removió la tela de su traje de baño hacia los lados, dejando ambos montes al descubierto. Los admiró unos segundos, con hambre y ganas de más de un par de lamidas, pero su mujer interrumpió su concentración al pasar el cucharón sucio sobre su hombro. La miró sorprendido, pero la sonrisa seductora de su esposa lo sonrojó. Era difícil mantenerse serio en la intimidad, siendo ella su compañera podía pasar del enojo al deseo, de la diversión al temor, todo en cosa de minutos. _Le encantaba_.

Bulma se inclinó hacia su cuerpo y se apoyó de sus brazos, sacó su lengua y lamió lentamente su piel bronceada; el dulzor distintivo del chocolate se instaló en su paladar, no estaba mal… volteó hacia el tazón, donde quedaba rastros de mezcla y hundió la cuchara de palo en ella, antes de sacar el utensilio su esposo metió la mano y sacó chocolate con dos de sus dedos. Se miraron cómplices, y mientras él no tardó en ensuciar su pezón derecho haciendo un camino desde su botón rosa hasta su vientre, ella aguardó unos segundos y pensó en su recorrido. El príncipe saiyajin se le vino encima ansioso, succionó su cúspide suave, ella arqueó la espalda y gimió en respuesta. Sintió su lengua caliente humedecer su piel, su calidez arrasaba sobre ella y cualquier malestar sobre el chocolate o San Valentín quedó en el olvido.

Fue el turno de ella, pasó el cucharón por su mejilla izquierda, siguió por su mandíbula y luego su cuello. Quedando corta de chocolate, buscó más con rapidez. Él la esperó-anormalmente paciente-entretenido con el juego, si había comida y ella en un mismo acto, él quedaba feliz y conforme. No era el almuerzo que esperaba, era mejor. Tenerla a cualquier hora siempre le sentaba bien. La observó sacar un gran raspado del líquido dulce, esperó expectante por la ruta del cucharón y sonrió complacido cuando lo pasó por sus pectorales y abdominales para finalmente limpiar el utensilio en la punta de su erección cubierta por el pantalón y dejar el objeto sobre la mesa.

—Iba a guardar este chocolate para Trunks…—susurró con culpa y besó su mejilla, pasó sus labios sobre la mezcla y los relamió. Sacó su lengua y la deslizó por su mandíbula quitando todos los restos de chocolate—somos malos padres…

—Lo somos—concordó él regalándole una sonrisa torcida. Bulma mordió su labio inferior y se le lanzó a besarlo, compartiendo el chocolate que el saiyajin tenía en su cuerpo. Ambos sintieron el líquido pegajoso entre ellos pero no importaba, estaban más concentrados en sus bocas. La científica se alejó después del quinto beso y prosiguió con su idea original. Fue agachándose poco a poco, pasando su lengua por cada músculo, surco y cicatriz, limpiando todo el chocolate de su piel bronceada y maltratada por las peleas. El saiyajin suspiraba conteniendo sus gruñidos, sentía que su esposa estaba tomándoselo con calma desde que había alcanzado su ombligo, como si quisiera torturarlo. La miraba atento, y ella levantaba la mirada traviesa sin dejar de atender su piel—no juegues…—gruñó comenzando a impacientarse.

—Lo siento, alteza—gimoteó con falsa sumisión pero que a él le gustó. Bulma se apoyó de rodillas en el suelo y se apresuró en atenderlo; lamió la punta sobresaliente del pantalón, succionó la tela intentando quitar cualquier rastro del chocolate y el calor en su núcleo íntimo fue ascendiendo tal como la virilidad de su esposo. Siempre era así con ellos, nada romántico pero cuando se trataba de sexo cualquier ocurrencia podía surgir.

Lamió un par de veces más sobre la tela, torturándolo. Él la miraba receloso, tenía una panorámica interesante desde su posición. Veía sus senos descubiertos, su piel sucia por el abrazo anterior y sus ojos zafiro que lo observaban engatusándolo. El saiyajin no era muy paciente, ella lo sabía. En cualquier momento el juego se acababa así que prefirió usar lo último de chocolate. Bajó la tela de su pantalón y el prisionero se erizó gallardo sobre su rostro, ella lo miró ansiosa y buscó a tientas el tazón. No lo encontró, pero su esposo estaba ahí para ayudarla, para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Se lo acercó rápido y ella lo recibió divertida por su entusiasmo; pasó sus dedos raspando el resto de chocolate y con cuidado los limpió en su masculinidad, removió sus piernas inquieta intentando calmar su propia excitación, podía sentir las bragas de su traje de baño completamente húmedas. Se impacientó y tiró el tazón al suelo resonando en el azulejo, sin mirarlo tomó su miembro y comenzó a degustarlo como si fuera una paleta.

Él cerró sus ojos, se afirmó al borde de la mesa y disfrutó de la atención de su esposa. Rechinaba los dientes para no jadear, presionaba con fuerza contenida el mueble y se sentía en el límite, ella siempre lo llevaba al límite. Pero no quería acabar de ese modo, la dejó lamer y succionar unos minutos, no supo cuántos pero había tenido bastante de su lengua, la quería a ella. La alejó con suavidad, Bulma sonrió complacida por lo que sabría que continuaba por lo que no reclamó cuando su esposo la levantó de un tirón y la tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca. Vegeta la sentó sobre la mesa, antes de besarla limpió el chocolate de la comisura de sus labios y de su mejilla. Le dio una última repasada con su lengua a su cuerpo, borrando la mayor suciedad que pudo con su impaciencia apresurándolo por concretar su encuentro.

No tuvo que desanudar el calzón de su traje de baño, él se abrió paso moviendo la tela a un lado. Sus cuerpos se encontraron en una embestida ruda por parte de él, ella no se quejó, ambos estaban lo suficientemente ansiosos y excitados por sus cuerpos; se besaron y abrazaron sin dejar de moverse, la mesa rechinaba al compás de sus embestidas. El saiyajin sentía los montes de su mujer bailar y tocar sus pectorales, a veces deseaba tener más de dos brazos para poder contenerla entera al mismo tiempo. Alejó una de sus manos de su cintura y se apoderó de su seno más afortunado, amasándolo y tanteándolo con necesidad. Bulma gemía en contra de su boca, a ratos en su oído y después chocaba con su piel, él gruñía y jadeaba, sintiendo su liberación próxima. La pareja estaba lo suficientemente motivada para hacer de cinco minutos un encuentro placentero para ambos, sus juegos con el chocolate habían impacientado más de la cuenta tanto a la científica como al saiyajin, no tardaron en tocar juntos las puertas del cielo.

Él respiró agitado sobre su hombro, ella acarició su espalda, totalmente agotada. Besó su piel hirviendo y sonrió mirando hacia el calendario, el 14 de febrero que antes parecía burlarse de ella ahora se veía pequeño y corriente… " _No necesitamos de un día para ser románticos, estamos bien así_ ", pensó.

* * *

(…)

* * *

— ¿Y…?—Vegeta tragó con dificultad, la miró de soslayo. Sus ojos brillantes y ansiosos por una respuesta lo desconcertaban. Observó la caja rosa con cintas en forma de corazón y el resto de bombones con la misma forma esperando por su veredicto. " _Demasiado dulce y con muchas almendras_ ", pensó. Pero no podía decirle eso a ella. No solo porque a Bulma-al igual que él-no les gustaba que les dijeran sus errores, ambos eran suficientemente tercos para no reconocer sus defectos-rara vez lo hacían-esta vez en cambio, tenía que ver con algo más…

No quería verla desilusionada. Podía fingir que aquel chocolate que tanto se había esforzado por prepararle estaba bueno, él no tenía problema con ello y tampoco era como si estuviera malo, sólo que él prefería lo salado antes que las golosinas y cualquier alimento con exceso de azúcar le hastiaba a los pocos minutos de haberlo probado. Pero él no le diría eso, imposible. No quería hacerla sentir mal, y aunque no lo dijera, valoraba sus intentos y su interés por hacerlo sentir especial, como había repetido antes.

—Bueno—murmuró mascando, sacudió las migajas que las almendras soltaron sobre la sábana—hiciste bastantes…

— ¿De verdad está bueno?—preguntó sentándose sin pudor por su desnudez. Él no respondió pero si la miró, vio sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa radiante observándolo ilusionada— ¡Sabía que esa receta estúpida no me ganaría! Ahora tú tienes que darme algo en el día blanco—le sonrió con coquetería acercándose con movimientos felinos que lo paralizaron por unos segundos. Vegeta tragó y la observó confundido, la científica sabía que él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba por lo que optó por explicarse rápido—el día blanco es cuando los hombres corresponden a nuestros sentimientos y nos invitan a salir o nos obsequian cosas ¿Correspondes mis sentimientos, no?

— ¿Tus sentimientos son el chocolate?—preguntó confundido. El rostro de su esposa fue mutando de sonrisa triunfante a fastidio, y prefirió callarse.

—Es figurativo—dijo rodando los ojos—como sea…

— ¿Y cuándo es el día blanco?—preguntó intentando calmar el temperamento de su esposa. Bulma lo miró sorprendida por su interés y no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

— ¡El 15 de marzo!—contestó alegre—puedes darme lo que sea… ¡El sexo no cuenta!—se apresuró en decir. Vegeta frunció el ceño y suspiró, rodeó su cintura con su brazo y se recostaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro—puedes darle a Trunks el resto de chocolates…

— ¿No que eran míos?—preguntó receloso.

—Pero no te gustaron—le respondió con calma. El príncipe estiró el cuello para observarla, intentar ver algún rastro de enojo que la delatara y le advirtiera qué debía hacer o decir para no arruinar todavía más su temperamento.

—Tú qué sabes—soltó cerrando sus ojos y bufó. Sintió los labios de su mujer en su mejilla y el susurro que ya se había acostumbrado a oír e intentó no sonreír.

Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba más convencida que nunca ahora. Ellos no necesitaban un día o dos para demostrarse su amor, lo hacían a diario. Cosas simples, acciones complejas; él estaba a su lado en vez de estar entrenando, ella estaba entre sus brazos en vez de estar trabajando. Siempre se dedicaban tiempo; cada día agradecía más el haber iniciado su aventura, porque cada paso que dio la acercó a su novio perfecto, a su príncipe.

Había sido un buen post San Valentín después de todo, sonrió sintiendo su calor y lo abrazó con más fuerza, minutos después la científica se había quedado dormida y el saiyajin acariciaba su espalda sin dejar de comer los chocolates que ella le había preparado.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Holi :) no quería dejar de hacer algo especial para mi pareja favorita xDDD y como es San Valentín, fue lo que se me ocurrió xD me costó escribirlo por cosas de ánimo pero espero que no haya quedado muy ambiguo y que sea decente xD

*En Japón, San Valentín es el 14 de febrero y se celebra siendo las chicas quienes le dan regalos a los chicos (muchas veces para declararse, otras en parejas para reafirmar su relación); y el 15 de marzo es el día blanco, donde los chicos le regalan algo a las chicas, para corresponder sus sentimientos o en agradecimiento :)

**Como he dicho antes, siento que la relación de ellos está tan consolidada que momentos íntimos imagino muchos y los veo posibles, no digo que éste sea uno, xD pero siento que hay mucho por saber y que se puede escribir de ellos. Tienen una historia tan hermosa y que en Super me ha enamorado todavía más-si es que se podía-y siento que Vegeta es el mejor esposo del mundo xDD y Bulma es perfecta para mí, siempre lo ha sido :) **Dev Fanfiction** me recomendó lo último xD que él fingiera que el chocolate le gustó xD Gracias por eso linda! :') y gracias por animarme a escribir cuando me siento malita! te keyoo y te odio :')

Espero que les guste el shot :) Perdón cualquier error ortográfico y palabras revueltas x-x

Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
